1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a case mounting for an external suspending CD drive and more particularly to a mounting that is integrally formed with the casing of the CD drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional externally suspended CD drives, such as the one shown in FIG. 1, mainly include an upper case 10, an optical disk processing unit 20, a circuit board 30 and a lower case 40. The upper case 10 and the lower case 40 form an accommodation space in between to house both the optical disk processing unit 20 and the circuit board 30. The optical disk processing unit 20 receives an optical disk 50 from a lateral side thereof through a slot on a side wall (not shown in the figure) of the CD drive, and equipped with the necessary circuits to perform read and/or write functions. The read/write function upon the optical disk 50 is a process requiring high precision. Hence, one of the main technical issues for such a CD drive is to isolate the optical disk processing unit 20 from external shock, and to diminish motor vibration as well.
In order to enhance operational accuracy of the optical disk processing unit 20, to properly hold the optical disk processing unit 20 in the CD drive and to reduce the influence of external shock, a conventional CD drive has four shock-absorbing rubbers 102 hanging independently in the interior of the upper case 10. Such a type of CD drive is commercially called an external suspending CD drive. On opposing lateral sides 106 of the upper case 10, there are provided with four mounting devices 60. Each of the mounting devices 60 has a bracket 605 bending inward from the lateral side 106 and thereby holding a shock-absorbing rubber 102. The shock-absorbing rubber 102 has an upper end engaging with the optical disk processing unit 20 and a free lower end to keep the circuit board 20 from colliding with the optical disk processing unit 20. The rubber 20 may absorb or reduce shock, to steadily hold the optical disk processing unit 20. It happens that, during transportation or carrying of the CD drive, any movement, particularly lateral movement, gives rise to huge sideward motion of the optical disk processing unit 20 and may result in damage of the CD drive.
In order to solve the problem mentioned above, a new technique has been developed as shown in FIG. 2. At a corresponding position on each inside wall of each lateral side 106' and close to an adjacent rear side 104', a stopping flange 601 is provided. Each stopping flange 601 is held at an angle, preferably ninety degrees, against the bracket k605;. There is further a stopper 603 to hold against the stopping flange 601. Both the stopping flange 601 and the stopper 603 are riveted or screwed to the lateral sides 106' for preventing the optical disk processing unit 20 from moving rearwardly. While such a design helps to hold the CD drive steady during transportation and/or carrying, it requires more components and more assembly work, so that cost of production is increased.